Babysitting a Brat
by Deidaramaddie
Summary: Sasori must babysit in order to help pay for woodworking. He doesn't think that it will be enjoyable, but maybe it will be. Sasori x fem Deidara.


This is dedicated to Sasori Akasunabecause today ,November eighth, is his birthday. I love him very deeply.

Tell me what you thought, and review. I am leaving it as a one-shot for now, but I left it open for other possibilities.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"SASORI AKASUNA!"

"GRANNY CHIYO! Calm down! I'll make the money up!"

"You will have to find a job, and find your manners!"

"I'm only 14! You should just help me because my parents are dead! They left me to you! I like woodworking class! I love woodworking! You actually have a job, because you're an adult!"

"Sasori! You will find yourself a job to pay for woodworking! Or I will!"

"Fine! Find me a damn job!"

"Watch your mouth boy!"

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. Granny would never understand. So what, to her I was nothing but a piece of work. I've heard her say it before. Woodworking class wasn't that expensive, only $100 for the entire semester. It kept me out of trouble, so she should be happy.

Slamming my door behind me I went to sit at my work bench. I immediately thought about Komushi. He wanted to go out and play tonight. I was to mature for that.

I fiddled with some spare wood until I couldn't manage to keep my eyes open.

* * *

"SASORI! GET UP! YOU HAVE A BABYSITTING JOB IN AN HOUR! ", Chiyo screamed to me.

I flung myself out of bed, thinking 'BABYSITTING! I have to take care of some brat!'

"COMING!", I yelled back as I threw on some pants and a decent shirt. Flying down the stairs, I ran into the kitchen. Granny Chiyo was fixing something for me to eat.

She had her scrubs on, maybe she had to go into work. I gazed at the clock above the oven.

11:29 AM.

It was almost noon, I sighed and sat at the table. A plate was placed in front of me, with a piece of toast and sausage on it.

I stuffed the food down my throat, then running back upstairs to grab some shoes and brush my teeth. If this was some babysitting job I would be stuck at this kids house all day.

FANTASTIC! I love spending my Tuesday's with children.

I knew one thing for sure, I was going to hate this kid. Or kids, I wasn't exactly sure what was going on. I heard a car pull into the driveway. Maybe Chiyo arranged for the child to come over here.

I heard muffled voices. A man's voice, Chiyo's, and a really quiet girl's voice. Oh Lord! A little a girl, what did I know!? She might be my age.

In a civilized manner I trotted down the stairs to the foyer. A man with a scruffy beard was talking to Granny, he was holding a little girl's hand. The little girl stared at me with awe.

She had crystal blue eyes, the kind I would typically loose myself in. She looked about the age of 8 or 10. Good, I wasn't that much older at 14. Her golden hair fell down to her hips, in a little braid. She smiled sweetly at me.

Chiyo noted my presents and waved me over saying, "This is Sasori, my grandson. He will be taking care of your sweet little girl today."

The man nodded and replied, "Hello, this is Deidara. She is 10, I trust that you will keep good care of her while I work today. I work in the same building as Chiyo."

I grunted softly as a response, earning a scornful look from Granny.

The two adults said goodbye and walked out the door, leaving me and Deidara alone.

"Hi! I'm Deidara, yeah.", said the girl.

"I'm Sasori."

"S-sassy mori, UN?"

"No, Sasori."

"S-sori-Kun?"

"Sure. That can work, call me Sori. Sori-Danna."

"Okay, UN. What are we going to do today hmm?"

I noted that she had some sort of verbal tick as I thought about what we could do. The park wasn't awfully far away, maybe she would enjoy that.

"Would you like to go to the park, Deidara?"

"Yes please un!"

Her braid bounced as we walked out the front door. One eye was covered with her hair, it seemed very mature for her age. Then again I didn't know much about hair styles or girls. Deidara grabbed my hand as we walked down the sidewalk to the neighborhood park.

This caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting to be holding hands with a little girl. Hopefully none of my friends would be out, I couldn't let them see me holding hands with a girl. At least not Deidara, she was too young to have a boyfriend.

As the park came into view Deidara seemed to walk a little faster. I smiled and said, "I'll race you to the swings!"

She let go of my hand and ran off, I wasn't very speedy so I walked at a fast-ish pace towards the swings. Deidara had already sat herself down on a swing by the time I arrived.

"I beat you un!"

"Yes, you did. You are very fast."

"Thank you hmm."

I began to pump my legs to build height. It had been a while since I was last at the park, it was quiet. I liked the quiet.

We swung for what seemed like ages, but my watch told me it had only been 20 minutes. Deidara hopped from her swing and ran over to the monkey bars. I slowed myself, and watched her go across the bars.

She made it almost all the way across, but her hand slipped on one of the bars.

My heart skipped a beat. I jumped from my swing and ran over to catch Deidara if she fell.

I'm glad that she didn't. She did look startled, but Deidara made it to the other side of the monkey bars and jumped off.

"Well un, shall we go back to your home?", She asked as she brushed her hands on the hem if her shorts.

Which I had noticed now, were very short for a ten year old. Quickly I averted my eyes,_"Damn she is beautiful."_ , I said to myself in my mind. Out loud I replied, "Yes, if that's what you'd like."

"Yes, hmm. Let's go home."

"Alright.", I grabbed her small still childish hand. It was hard to believe she was ten! I, a fourteen year old, in high school know that she was just finishing primary school. That seemed forever ago. I sighed, reminiscing in childhood my memories did not always mean good things for me.

"Sori-Danna? Why do you keep staring at me?", Deidara asked in a quiet voice. Shocked in the fact that I was actually staring at her, I felt heat creep up my neck.

"My apologies Deidara, I did not mean to stare."

"It's okay un, my Daddy says boys stare at me because I am beautiful."

I nodded as we continued up my driveway. When we walked through the front door, I peeked over at the clock.

1:45

Granny usually got home around 7 or so. This could be one long afternoon.

Deidara sat herself on the couch in my living room. It was summer vacation,and this poor girl was cooped up with me. I hoped that she didn't mind.

"So, what do you usually do on Tuesdays?", I questioned so there could not be any silence.

"Well, I usually study or go with my father to work yeah. I do not like to be alone."

"Don't you have friends to play with?"

"No, not really hmm."

" That's to bad. I enjoy your company."

"Really Sori-Danna?"

"Yes, Deidara."

"Thanks hmm."

"You're welcome."

Once again we sat in silence, I hoped that maybe she would say something. But silence didn't get us any where. Deidara was quiet, even when she spoke. Her words came out smooth, but in a whisper. To me, I seemed loud against her soft voice.

I walked over to the same couch she was sitting on, casually I sat beside her. And by beside her I mean two feet away. Honestly I thought she was beautiful, but Deidara was young and I didn't want to ruin that for her.

We sat there for five minutes. I watched the clock tick, trying to figure out what to say. Soon I couldn't keep still in the silence, I turned my head to look at Deidara. Her eyes were half closed and her head was tilting downwards. I smirked and said in a soft whisper, "Deidara-Chan, would you like to lay down?"

Her head snapped up and she blinked a couple times, then replied, "Yes please un."

I stood up and grabbed the blanket draped over the couch. While Deidara situated herself I tilted up the blinds to dim the room a little. She let out a sigh when her head hit the pillow. I smiled and laid the blanket on top of her.

"Sleep tight Deidara."

"Mmm."

I snuck upstairs after I was sure that she was out. Sitting down at my work bench I pulled out my laptop, and got on chat website that all my friends and I chat on regularly. I logged in and checked to see if anyone else was on, Komushi was.

_Puppetmaster182: Hey Komushi!_

_Policepatrol723: Sasori! Where have you been?_

_Puppetmaster182: I'm babysitting to help pay for woodworking class._

_Policepatrol723: That's a drag. Who is the brat?_

_Puppetmaster182: It's no brat, Komushi. It's a cute little girl named Deidara._

_Policepatrol723: A GIRL!?_

_Puppetmaster182: Did I stutter?_

_Policepatrol723: No, Sasori you didn't. That's crazy man! A chick! Is she hot?_

_Puppetmaster182: How vulgar of you! But yes...kind of._

_Policepatrol723: Nice! Any chance you two would hook up?_

_Puppetmaster182: HELL NO! She is 10!_

_Policepatrol723: DARN!_

_Puppetmaster182: I would if she wasn't so young though..._

_Policepatrol723: Bro, she is only four years younger than you. I would totally jump on the love train if I were you._

_Puppetmaster182: Komushi, I'm not going to be irresponsible and date my source of income._

_Policepatrol723: At least describe her to me._

_Puppetmaster182: Long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, a soft sweet voice, and tanned skin._

_Policepatrol723: HOTNESS!_

_Puppetmaster182: She's yours if you want her._

_Policepatrol723: No way dude, you've got first dibs if you decide you're actually a man._

_Puppetmaster182: I KNOW I'M A MAN YOU JERK!_

_Policepatrol723: Okay, okay. Whatever Sasori._

_Puppetmaster182: She's asleep on my couch._

_Policepatrol723: Wow._

_Puppetmaster182: Yeah, and I'm stuck with her until 7. I have not a clue what we should do._

_Policepatrol723: I know something you two lovebirds could do~!_

_Puppetmaster182: NO!_

_Policepatrol723: You're such a downer. I've gotta go!_

_Policepatrol723 has signed out._

I shut my laptop down, and plugged it in to charge. I sighed and looked at the time.

2:20.

Quietly, I walked downstairs to check on Deidara. She was still snoozing on the couch. Though, her hair had fallen away from her eye, she was really beautiful. I shook the thought from my mind, man I really needed to stop thinking that. My stomach growled loudly, it was time to scour the Kitchen for something edible.

The fridge sounded like a good place to check first. The only thing that looked good enough to eat was a slice of chocolate cake. My mouth watered at the thought of eating it, but I knew that Granny would kill me if I did. Next place to check would be the pantry, I looked around for a minute or so and settled on a hand full of potato chips.

I padded back into the living room. To my surprise Deidara was sitting up combing her hair with her fingers. She still looked a little tired, I ate the rest of my chips and wiped my hands on my jeans.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes I did Sori-Danna. You startled me un."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really yeah. What time is it hmm?"

I turned around to stare at the clock. It took me a minute to remember how to read a non-digital clock. Then, spinning back around to face Deidara I pronounced, "2:45! I happen to have an Art museum pass, and I can take a guest. Would you like to be my acquaintance?"

"Yes UN! I love the Art museum! Art is a bang yeah!"

"I'm afraid that you have it wrong, art is eternal. So it can last for everyone to see.", I argued.

"No! Art is a bang! A burst of beauty that can never be remade! One who is lucky enough to see it has been blessed by the presence of beauty UN!l, Deidara retorted.

"Alright, brat, let's go before the art is gone.", I said in an irritated tone.

She smirked at me with content and walked to the door, but I rolled my eyes thinking the art museum was not my best plan of the day. Surely, this could not be the biggest mistake I have ever made, like when Komushi tried out wood working class, he cut off his hand like an idiot would.

Without another word said we walked towards the bus stop, yet again hand in hand. It was sort of mutual now. I guess I was Deidara's friend, technically I was her babysitter, but it felt like a little relationship. I have had many girls before, but this one was the best.

Feeling odd about my thoughts, I slyly pulled my hand away and faked scratching my nose. As we arrived at the bus stop I checked my watch, and Deidara starred at me with a new look of awe. Setting me off, and sending heat up my neck.

I let out a tired sigh as I sat on the shaded bench, wishing that I had a car and that I could drive.

The bus came a few minutes later, and we hopped on. I paid our fair as Deidara made her way to an empty seat, all the way at the other side of the bus. I trailed after her, stepping over feet and bags. Deidara sat, but I stood beside her holding on the handle protruding from the ceiling.

I tapped my toe as we slowly drove to the Museum. My patience wearing thin as an elderly man counted out coins slowly, but I kept my cool in front of my subordinate. Deidara was playing with her hair and making faces at me every time I glanced back her.

Eventually I said to her, "Am I so ugly that all you can do make is faces? Or are you blessing me with this new side of you?"

She put a finger to her chin and then later responded as we walked off the bus, "Danna, I was blessing you with my beauty and humor yeah."

I shook my head as she clasped my hand back into hers. Which was smooth and small compared to mine. We dashed acrossed the parking lot to the Museum entrance, and I could already feel the beauty of the art.

This was my favorite place to be, and Deidara seemed to like it too. Her grip on my hand loosened as we neared the doors. I reached into my wallet and pulled out my guest pass, and grabbed my own. She shyly handed her card to the man with the scanner, and I did the same. And he gave me back he two cards.

Deidara's eye's sparkled with awe, I'm sure the art was getting to her. It also made me feel alive, it was the best thing just see such great pieces of work. This museum was separated into four sections. I grabbed Deidara's small hand and pulled her in the direction of my favorite section, the sculpture section.

To my dismay she pulled away and said, "No un! I want to see the contemporary art first!"

My palm connected to my forehead, and I let out an exasperated huff. Then I responded, "Fine, I cannot say no to your cute face. But afterwards we will go to the sculpture side. No more arguments."

I began walking off in the direction of contemporary art. I turned around to see Deidara not following me. I gave her a stern look, but she just hung her head. I waited a second, but her hands met her eyes and she fell to the floor.

I couldn't tell if she was speaking to me or sobbing. Cautiously I walked back to her, to and her sobbing and saying, "Sori-Danna, I love you. I love you. I love you."

Of course I was shocked, but I was relieved in some way. Then again I felt like a pedophile, I was four years older than her. 'Not yet.', I kept saying in my head.

Then I spoke out loud,"You are too young to love me, for that matter, you are too young to love anything. Not yet, brat, you can't love me yet."

I then picked her sobbing figure up and carried her back to the entrance. We would go home, for now there could be no silly romance. I only met her today, but in four or so years it wouldn't be terrible. Deidara clutched my neck with one hand, and the other was in my hair. I sighed, and walked into the open air, the bus ride was going to be even longer than the first.

* * *

I continued babysitting Deidara for two more years, before I decided it was finally time to be real. One snowy morning after my sixteenth birthday I drove to her house, Granny had bought me a car,and asked her to go to the art museum with me and then for lunch. Of course she complied and when we were walking through the contemporary art section I asked her to be my girlfriend.

Believe it or not she began to cry, but Deidara ended up saying yes. So we have been a couple for two years. And finally she had agreed to meet a group of friends that I had become involved with in an after school program. This was my senior year, and I had applied for all the Art schools in our region that I could afford. The Akatsuki, the group name, was just a relaxing thing that some now college students made. They still came to meetings, and we all got along just fine.

Deidara would be entering high school, and I wanted her to be in the group too. That would make us an even ten. But I didn't care, I just wanted my girl by my side. I also wanted to prove that she was a living, breathing human.


End file.
